Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding material and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a clad plate which is formed by a rolled metallic layer and a shock-absorbing insulation layer and a method for manufacturing the clad plate.
Related Art
The electromagnetic shielding principle is that: an electrically conductive material or a magnetically conductive material is disposed in a space for decreasing the extension of a magnetic field from the space to another space. It is called as an electromagnetic shielding effectiveness, because the electromagnetic shielding material can decrease the energy of the magnetic field. The electromagnetic shielding design of electronic and electrical products is either the control of a system circuit design or a material design. According the shells of the electronic and electrical products, the weight, the heat dispersion, structural strength, etc., can be also considered except the electromagnetic shielding effectiveness.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electromagnetic shielding material, for example, the World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) patent publication number WO2011068695 A1 discloses a multi-layer electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding material 10 having high radio frequency (RF) magnetically conductive property. The EMI shielding material 10 includes a flexible substrate 11, a first ferromagnetic material layer 12 and a multi-layer stack 15. The first ferromagnetic material layer 12 has high magnetically conductive property, and is disposed on the flexible substrate 11. The multi-layer stack 15 is disposed on the first ferromagnetic material layer 12. The multi-layer stack 15 includes a plurality of bi-layer couples, which each includes a polymer separating layer 13 and a second ferromagnetic material layer 14 disposed on the polymer separating layer 13. At least one or more of the polymer separating layers 13 include acrylic polymer. The layers of the EMI shielding material 10 must be bonded together by an adhesively connection or a mechanically connection, wherein a ferromagnetic material layer is provided with a binding layer, and the bonding region between the ferromagnetic material layer and the binding layer has higher thermo resistance, i.e., worse heat dispersion.